What Could've Been
by sO fReAkInN rAnDoM
Summary: Adrienne gets pregnant, but she doesn't know who the father is. My version of what would've happened if Mercy had lived? Adrienne/Ben Adrienne/Ricky
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm starting a new story. I really hope you guys like it. Just so you guys know, this doesn't connect with the other story Mistakes Were Made. Well…enjoy! 3**

Adrienne buttoned her pants as Ricky started to walk to the front of her house. She followed behind as he turned and started kissing her. They waltzed around the living room, tongues battling each other as they fell onto the sofa, laughing and moaning. Adrienne pushed Ricky off of her, laughing and licking her lips.

"Get out of here," she said.

Ricky pouted, trying his best to get another round from her. "Come on, your mom isn't home for the weekend. I can spend the night, or we can just not sleep at all. You know you want to." He smirked.

She sighed and hugged him. "As much as I do, I can't. I have to be up earlier than usual tomorrow morning to go get my car from the repair shop and a girl needs her sleep. You can come over tomorrow and stay the night if you want to."

He kissed her before putting on his jacket. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. You know, you should ditch tomorrow and we can have the whole day to ourselves. Does that tempt you?"

She humped her shoulders as she opened the door to let Ricky out. "I don't know. I have two tests, but I'll think about it. Good night."

He walked out the door, and Adrienne ran straight to the bathroom, ripping off her clothes and undergarments, replacing them with a hot pink thong and bra set. She put on her robe, but didn't tie it, letting her figure stay out in the open for anyone to see. A few minutes later as she was putting on her makeup, she heard a light knock at the door. Throwing the makeup in her drawer and looking herself over one more time, she ran to the door and looked through the peephole.

She opened the door and smiled seductively. "Hey Ben, come in."

Ben stood at the door, frozen in his place eyeing Adrienne up and down. "You look hot."

She pulled him into the house, their lips locking as she did so. He pulled her closer to him as they made their way to Adrienne's room, closing the door behind them. Adrienne pushed Ben onto the bed and taking off her robe, she jumped on top of Ben, returning to their make out session.

**Moments Later…**

Adrienne clipped her hair up and walked Ben to the front door while tying her robe. Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Then maybe tomorrow night, we can continue what was stopped."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't hang out tomorrow night. I have to, uh, go to Amy's house. We were going to study together for the mid-term next week."

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her before opening the front door. "Alright, well maybe another night we can hook up."

Once he was gone and out of sight, Adrienne turned off all the lights and went into her room. She turned off the television and peeled the covers from her bed, climbing in and drifting off to sleep.

**5:30 am**

Adrienne jumped in her sleep as her alarm went off. She sighed when she saw the time.

"_If only that stupid car hadn't broken down, I would still be fucking sleeping." _

Climbing out of her bed, she turned off the alarm and slipped on her house shoes, walking to the bathroom. She quickly got ready and within twenty minutes, she was walking down the street to the repair shop. It was a little too chilly for it to be February, but Adrienne didn't mind as she walked in a black coat with fur on the hood, skinny jeans, and furry boots Ben had bought her a few months ago. Minutes later, Adrienne was entering the repair shop and only one person was there. She waved as she opened the door and the guy looked up.

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to get up early, but I couldn't wait."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. I was just waiting on you, so I could close the place up again. Your keys are on the board up there and your car is in Lot #1. Since you already paid, you're good to go."

She grabbed her car keys, said goodbye and went to the lots. She started to head towards the butcher shop to get Amy and Ricky, but then realized she didn't get them for another hour and a half. Stopping at the red light, she decided to get some breakfast and go back home. When she pulled up to the drive-thru window at _Breakfast Bar, _she started thinking of the things she would do with Ricky tonight. They had always done the same thing; make out, have sex, and he would leave. Tonight, she wanted to do something a little different. _"We could do role play? No, too make-believe. What about-" _

"Ma'am!" Adrienne quickly snapped out of her sexual daydream and looked up at the cashier. She blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about today's plans. Thank you."

She pulled, beating her head on the steering wheel and laughing. As she was driving, her phone started vibrating in the passenger seat, causing her to jump.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Ricky laughed on the other side of the phone. **"Can't a guy make sure his girl is safe? I didn't forget you had to walk to the repair shop this morning."**

She shook her head. "I'm fine, now go back to sleep."

"**I can't now. I need you to go to my house and then Amy's this morning."**

She looked confused as if he could see her facial expressions through the phone. "I could've sworn you two lived together. Why am I going two different places?"

He sighed. **"It's a long story."**

She continued driving and rolled her eyes. "Well, I have time. Spill, now."

"**We sort of got into it last night after I got home late, so she's not coming back until next weekend."**

She licked her lips. "That means way more time for us two, at least until next weekend. We can make it work."

"**Okay, well come over now. I want to see you."**

"Okay, well I'll be there in a few minutes. Oh yeah, be naked when I get there."

He laughed. **"I don't answer the door naked like you do."**

"Whatever."

**!**

Amy lazily got out of bed, picking up John and going into the kitchen to get him ready for daycare. For a moment, everything was a blur but the moment she opened the fridge, everything came rushing back to her. She remembered why she was even in her parent's house in the first place, and instantly she became pissed. She started to think that Ricky was cheating on her, but he had too much responsibility with John to be sleeping with somebody else. She started panicking, thinking that he was going to break up with her. He loved her; at least he had said he did. She believed him when he said it to her, too. She didn't know what to think, but she was getting sick and tired of him always coming in at eleven at night.

She continued to get John ready, and she laid him back down when she finished and got herself ready, slipping on a pair of jeans, brown boots, and a white long sleeve shirt, putting her coat on top of it. Soon after, Adrienne called her to let her know that she was in her driveway. She threw John's diaper bag over her shoulder and grabbed John's car seat, almost forgetting the heavy blanket she always placed over the top of John's car seat so he would stay warm. She opened the door and an instant gush of cold wind hit her face, stinging her skin. She quickly sprinted to the car, and almost stopped when she saw Ricky sitting in the front.

Sighing, she placed John in the middle backseat and climbed in. "Good morning, _Adrienne."_

Adrienne laughed a little. "Good morning, Amy."

Adrienne pulled off, turning the radio on low to let John sleep. There wasn't a lot of traffic, so she was able to get to the daycare in record time. Amy forced Ricky to go check his son in so she could with Adrienne.

"So, what happened with you and Ricky last night?"

She sighed and shook her head. "For the past four weeks, he's been coming in later and later. The first week it was nine, the next week it was ten, the week after that it was eleven, and this week he hadn't been coming home until almost midnight, and I'm officially sick and tired of it. John is constantly crying for his daddy, but his daddy is nowhere to be found. Last night, I didn't go to bed until one in the morning. I was sick of waiting up for him to come home because I wanted to say goodnight, so I left and told my parents I would be staying there for awhile. I just want to know what's going on and why he's been late coming home for the past few weeks. It's like I'm taking care of my responsibilities _and his. _I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear John say his first word three weeks ago."

For a minute, Adrienne felt bad because she knew she was the reason that Ricky had been missing out on his family duties lately, but the feeling quickly faded when she realized that she needed fun and pleasure and love, too. Amy quickly wiped her eyes as Ricky opened the car door and climbed in, Adrienne pulling off once again.

Ricky didn't even bother to acknowledge either of them. He simply just stared at the open road through the dirty windshield, knowing that he was in the car with a woman he got a good fuck out of and the woman he had a son with. He was kind of tempted to tell Amy that he was sorry and wanted her and John to come back home, but then that meant he didn't get to play around with Adrienne for the next week and a half. He quickly decided not to and continued to look out the windshield, scared as hell to be around both girls.

Adrienne rode into the school parking lot, battling a car for the last parking spot closest to the door. Of course, being the maniac she was, she got the parking spot and the bird flipped to her. She usually would've got out the car and beat the bitch's window in, but being the mature person she was she just laughed and turned off the car. Amy was the first to get out and practically jog to the school entrance, leaving Ricky and Adrienne alone in the car.

Ricky looked towards her with an annoyed look on his face. "She's going to find out sooner or later, you know that right?"

She humped her shoulders. "She won't find out this week or next week, so for now we are just fine."

"Are you skipping with me today?"

"Yeah, but I can't skip until lunch. My tests are the two periods before lunch starts, so afterwards we'll leave. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a long time, but I can manage. We have the whole week to ourselves anyway."

He kissed her before leaving out of the car, and they walked to the front of the school eyeing each other before walking their separate ways.

**!**

Amy stuffed her locker with her books, fuming and wanting to go back home. She still wasn't over the fact that Ricky no longer hung around his family. She felt like Ricky didn't want them anymore. A bang on a locker woke her from her thoughts as she looked up at the picture of John she had when he was born. She looked to her side and Grace was standing by, flashing a shiny grin towards Amy.

"Good morning, Amy. How are you?"

Amy raised her eyebrow. "I'm fine. What's up?"

Grace moved her bane out of her face and laughed. "Nothing, I just decided to tell everyone I know today good morning. Good morning!"

Amy walked away, laughing as she heard Grace continuously greet people down the hall she probably didn't even know. Walking down the hall, her mood that was somewhat lightening up had been immediately crashed and burned when she realized she had her first period with Ricky.

"_Maybe, I can skip?" _she thought to herself as she walked back to her locker, shoving the books back inside. She quickly decided against skipping and knew she should handle the situation like a mature adult would and not run away. Sighing, she cruised down the hallway wondering if she had just made the right choice as she turned into the classroom. Since the teacher allowed the students to pick their seats every day, Amy slumped in the farthest seat from the front, hoping that nobody she didn't want to talk to sat next to her.

A few minutes later, after most of the kids had piled in, Ricky made swift movements to a seat next to Amy. Cursing in her mind, she opened up her book and pretended that what she was reading was interesting her.

"Amy, can we talk?"

She continued turning the pages while trying her best to block his voice out.

"Amy, I know you're mad and I don't have an excuse for why I've been out so late. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me now?"

She looked up at him, frowning, and scoffed. "Do you really think that a simple apology is going to make this shit all better? Well, it doesn't. I'm not just going to come back after one night. I feel like a single parent already, so I'm just fine."

"No, please just forgive me. I'm sick of all this arguing and moving in and out and not seeing my son for two weeks out of the month because you don't understand that I am still a teenager, and I still want to have a normal life like a teenager. I'm almost an adult, so I'm taking advantage of these last few years."

"Ricky, you obviously don't understand. Our lives are _not _normal, and they never will be. We're in high school and have a fucking kid. Since when is being in high school and having a baby normal? Our high school lives are no more. We are parents now, and we can't go out like normal teenagers. We can't stay out until midnight because we have a kid. While you're out doing whatever, I am staying home with him making sure he's safe and he gets to bed early. I'm pacing through the house freaking out, think that you're hurt somewhere and nobody is around or worse, you're dead. You're never around anymore. I'm pretty sure you don't even know your son's first word."

Instantly, Ricky felt bad. "W-what was it?"

Amy's eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them overflow and show how hurt she was. "It was daddy."

Ricky felt like his heart had been split open cut open into tiny pieces. "Are you serious? If you're just trying to make me feel guilty, it sure as hell is working."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but you should. You would think his first word would be 'mommy,' but instead he's calling the name of somebody that isn't even around anymore. I hope you feel like a guilty piece of shit, Ricky. Your son misses you, but you don't give a rat's ass. I want you to suffer. Suffer until you realize we had a good thing going here. I don't even think I'll come back to the house at this point. How do I know you won't continue to do what you do?"

Ricky cupped his hands in face and looked at her. "I won't."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Gathering her books seconds before the bell rang, she walked out of the classroom leaving a heartbroken Ricky in the back of the classroom, wondering how he missed the one important thing to play with Adrienne.

Outside of the classroom, Amy put her back against the wall and slid, crying, cursing at herself for letting all of the heartbreak and stress come out in under two minutes. She'd promised herself she wouldn't talk to him, be strong for her son, and not let herself down. She failed at everything. Wiping her face, she opened her locker, put the books into her bag, and started walking to the nursery to start an early shift.

**!**

Adrienne tapped her pencil on her desk, constantly looking up at the clock.

"_Damn clock, move your ass!"_

She had finished her last test of the day, and really wanted to see Ricky. The clock had been torturing her for the past thirty minutes, and just when she thought she was about to scream, the bell rung and she was the first person to walk out of the class. Quickly shoving her books into the locker, she texted Ricky and told him she would be outside in the car. Moments later, Ricky walked out of the school, looking around for her car. She pulled up in front of him, almost hitting him and he climbed in. He gave her a peck on the cheek and Adrienne sped off into the bright sun rays of the day.

The car wasn't even put in the parking spot correctly as Adrienne pulled up in front of her house before she climbed over Ricky, straddling him, and their tongues entered round two of the battle. A light knock on the car window scared the hell out of the both of them, causing Adrienne to kick the keys out of the ignition. She looked up and saw one of neighbors yelling through the window to get a room, you nasty ass teenagers. Laughing, Adrienne opened the passenger door and climbed off of Ricky, almost stumbling into the traumatized neighbor. Since Ricky didn't want to be seen, he tried to close the door, but Adrienne was in the middle blocking him.

"Stay out of my business lady, and keep watering your damn flowers."

The neighbor crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Adrienne like she was crazy. "You're outside having sex in your car while the rest of the neighborhood is getting ready for the daily activities. I'm pretty sure someone doesn't want to come out to mow their lawn and see you two locking lips and doing things that are meant for inside of your house, better yet, in the bedroom. Your car isn't even parked correctly. I know for a fact you wouldn't do this if your mom was here. Oh, you just wait until she gets here."

Adrienne put her hands on her hip and bust into a fit of laughter. "My, my lady you're funny. When my mom's at home, my car _is _my bedroom. It's obvious that somebody is sexually frustrated. Did you ever think a guy didn't want you because you were so uptight? Like you said, I'm a teenager and this is what teenagers do."

"No, this is what sluts do. For your information, I'm married." She held up her left finger and flashed off her diamond ring. "We've been together for twenty years now."

"Does he get boners?" The lady looked as if she didn't know what Adrienne was trying to say. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go give pleasure to a special somebody. Come on, Ricky."

Ricky shyly walked out of car, following behind Adrienne before the neighbor pulled on his sleeve a little.

"My advice to you, go get tested. She looks like she's infected with something."

Smirking, Ricky put his lips to the shell of the woman's ear. "She is infected with something; it's called sex appeal." He looked her up and down. "You wouldn't know anything about it."

Shocked, the woman dropped her sprinkler and ran into her house. Ricky ran into Adrienne's house, pulling her to him the moment the door closed.

**!**

Amy sat on the floor, playing with the little kids before their lunchtime when she started thinking about Ricky. The kids had barely eased her mind on her relationship problems, and now that most of them were playing with each other, her mind had easily shifted from kids and Ricky to just Ricky. She daydreamed and thought and tried her hardest not to cry until one of the other coworkers shook her from her darkening and depressing thoughts.

"You can leave now, Amy."

Amy looked around, and the only kids that were there were John and the other workers' kids. Looking at her watch, she thought about going to try and things over with Ricky. Deciding what was best for her family; Amy packed up her son and his belongings and swiftly walked out of the daycare.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Amy looked into the butcher window shop, starting to go against her decision.

"_No Amy, go in there and talk to him. You can't just walk out of his life. You'll always be in his life. You have a kid. Do what's best for the kid. Be mature and talk this out. You can't keep going to your parent's house when you get into an argument. Couples fight all the time and they still stay in the same house. Get your ass inside the shop, talk to him and work out your problems. Nobody else can do that but you."_

After her inside pep talk, Amy grabbed John out of the backseat and once inside, she headed upstairs towards the small apartment, John stirring around a few times. Her heart racing, she knocked on the door.

"Ricky, it's me. Can we talk for a minute please? This is important."

_No answer._

"Come on Ricky, stop playing. I really want to talk. It's about us…_our family."_

_Still, no answer._

"Ricky, I will come in there. Just open the door already."

Sighing, she unlocked the door and all the lights were off. Flicking on the closest light, she noticed the house was empty and quiet. "Ricky, if you're hiding, please don't scare or I'll drop John."

She quietly walked around the room, peeping around every corner and looking behind her once in awhile. Finally noticing that Ricky wasn't there and she was talking to herself, she called Ricky's phone hoping he was on his way home.

"_Hey, this is Ricky. Sorry I couldn't answer your call, but if you leave a message I'll get back with you soon."_

"Hey Ricky, thanks for showing me what type of father you really. You just don't know how to stop fucking things up, do you? Well, your son misses you and I'm done living with you. I'll come get the rest of our stuff later on this week. Bye, 'daddy.'"

Rolling her eyes, she stormed out of the apartment not bothering to turn off any of the lights.

!

Ricky fell back on the pillow, panting and out of breath. "Wow Ricky, maybe I do want another round."

Ricky laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I should get home. I'm pretty tired, and you said your mom will be home soon. I don't need her coming in here and seeing you grabbing my crotch. She already doesn't like me. If she caught you, she would kill me, and I kind of like my life."

Adrienne frowned, getting on her knees in front of Ricky and hooked her fingers through his belt loops. "Please, just a few more minutes."

Laughing, he shook his head no and kissed her. "You'll just have to wait for more."

She licked her lips and tugged tighter on his belt loops. "Mmm, you'll have me begging."

He walked out, leaving Adrienne to herself.

Once he was outside, he turned on his phone as he started walking to the butcher shop. He noticed the missed call, and his heart dropped to his feet as he realized who had called him.

"_You have one unheard voicemail; first unheard voicemail: "Hey Ricky, thanks for showing me what type of father you really are. You just don't know how to stop fucking things up, do you? Well, your son misses you and I'm done living with you. I'll come get the rest of our stuff later on this week. Bye, 'daddy.'"_

He sighed and put the phone in his pocket, continuing to walk down the street.

"_You stupid piece of shit. What if she was thinking about coming back home? You just fucked that chance up, Ricky. Now she thinks I'm a horrible boyfriend, and worse, a horrible father. I can't let John down, and that's just not an option. Why would you go and fuck up your relationship with someone you love just so you can 'get some?'"_

Continuing to curse at himself, he walked inside of the butcher shop moments later to find a note on the counter.

_I can't keep doing this. Either you get your act together or we're going to mediation. You pick. –Amy_

He picked up the note, ripping it to pieces and throwing it away. He really loved Amy, but did he love hopping into bed more?

"_No, you don't love sex. You love Amy. You have to prove it to her."_

Walking into his house, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

**!**

Amy stomped through the front door of her house causing her mom to scream and look behind her. "Amy, you scared me. Are you okay? Your eyes are a little puffy."

Amy put John down, and ran into her mother's arms.

"Amy, what happened?"

"I…can't…do…this anymore. I can't. I'm sick…of all of…this."

Sitting Amy in the living room, she started thinking about what Amy could be talking about. Amy cleared her throat and stopped crying.

"Mom, this is horrible. My relationship is pretty much over with, I feel like John's only parent, and Ricky still wants to be a normal teenager. We can't be normal teenagers anymore, mom. He doesn't get it."

"Amy, what's going on?"

"Ricky doesn't understand the fact that he's a father now. He's always staying out late doing whatever he wants while I'm stuck in the house taking care of John all on my own. He can't seem to realize that he's no longer a normal teenager. Normal teenagers don't have toddlers. Normal teenagers have jobs so they can get what they want, not because they have a kid who needs new clothes and has a daycare bill. Why doesn't he understand that…we'll never be normal?"

"Is that why you stayed here last night? You guys got into a fight?"

Amy nodded her head, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Amy, you can't keep running away when you two have a fight. Sometimes me and your father fight, but we don't ever leave the house and go stay the night at someone else's. You have to stay there and work out your problems like a mature couple would. Running away gets you nowhere, so if you two just got into a fight then go back home and work this out. You can't keep doing this to John."

Amy sighed. "Mom, I already did that. I realize that running away does nothing, so I went to the butcher shop. I wanted to talk this out, but he wasn't there. I called him and he didn't answer. I'm done with this. It's obvious that I just need to move on and I would've already but John is stopping me. I really don't want to put him through all this. He's just a baby, but what if this is best for John?"

"I think you and Ricky need to talk this out. I want you to go there tomorrow after school and talk to him. Like you said, you have a kid and you're putting John through all of the yelling and moving out and moving back in. You need to figure out if you want to give this relationship one more shot, or if you need to go to mediation and get visitation rights and child support. The only way you can come back here is if you guys are done and you've went to mediation. If you two are still together, deal with your issues the mature way and stop coming home when you have relationship problems."

"Okay, I'll try. I guess I should get John to bed, so I can go to bed."

Amy walked out of the living room sniffing with John on her shoulder sleeping. Just as she was about to turn off her phone, it started vibrating constantly. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, but maybe it could be important.

"Hello?"

"**Amy, I need to talk to you."**

"Ricky, as much as I don't want to talk to you right now, I need to talk to you too. Ricky, we can't keep putting John through this. Tomorrow, we need to talk about this and figure out what we're going to do. I'm getting annoyed with this. We can't seem to get along lately."

"**I know, Amy. We can't get along, but that's my fault. I finally realized that I'm not a normal teenager, and I have a kid too. He's not just your responsibility; he's my responsibility as well. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you and him as much as I should've been lately. I agree, we need to talk about some things. Can you come here tomorrow?"**

"Sure, I'll talk to you after school. Well, I'm going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"**Good night."**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Also, please check out my other stories Mistakes Were Made. 3**

Amy lightly tapped on the door of the apartment. She looked around for awhile, a little nervous, before she heard the door unlocking in front of her. Fixing her side bane, she walked into the house.

"Hey Amy, I'm glad you could come." He looked around her. "Where's John?"

Ignoring him, she sat down in the house that she was temporarily not living in and looked Ricky in his eyes, not returning the greeting he had attempted to give her. Ricky put his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward in his own home. Her death stares seemed to scare him, so he stopped looking at her.

"So, obviously we need to talk. You didn't just come over to look at me and sit down."

Placing her bag next to her, she cleared her throat and started. "I came by yesterday, but you weren't here. Where were you?"

Ricky's heart started racing, and he remembered the voicemail she sent him last night. "I was, uh, I was out for a little while longer than I wanted to be."

"Oh, well I came by because I wanted to talk about this situation we're in. I'm not up for you staying out all night while I'm taking care of John. You have some responsibilities now, and you need to understand that. Our son comes before partying and friends. If you're going to put your friends before John, we can go to court and get this over and done with. I'm not dealing with this anymore, Ricky. We both need to play our parts as John's parents. So far, I've been doing my part _and _your part. I just want to know if you're in this for your family."

Ricky grabbed her hand. "I'm in this for you and John and you and John only. I'm sorry I haven't been helping out lately, and I promise I'll stop staying out late. I'll try harder, I swear. Do you forgive me?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, I forgive you."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead.

**!**

Adrienne quickly pulled out of her driveway, texting Ricky and letting him know she was on her way. She turned up the radio until the car started vibrating to the bass. She started checking her hair and makeup, but she noticed the lady that had interrogated her and called her a slut the day before. Every bone in her body wanted to pull up to the lady and start bashing on her, but she knew better than to push the woman's buttons. She zoomed past the lady, the vibrations of the car scaring the woman. Two minutes later at the stoplight, the neighbor was right next to her honking her horn and rolling down her window.

Adrienne turned down the radio and looked her way. "Can I help you, lady?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if the pregnancy test was positive."

"Lady, just leave me alone. You're so nosy. Yesterday, you were all up in my car and today you're in my personal business. I'm not pregnant. Can you go find some other teen to pick on? I'm not up for it, not today anyway. Have a good day."

The light turned green, and Adrienne took off. She could barely hear the last thing the bat had yelled to her as she turned the radio back up. "One day karma will come and bite you in the ass."

Shaking off the last thoughts, she continued speeding down the street until she turned into the butcher shop parking lot, honking her horn.

A few minutes later, Ricky and Amy walked outside, holding hands, and a confused look spread across Adrienne's face. Trying to get rid of the face, she smiled and said good morning to each of them. The moment Ricky got in the front seat, Adrienne glared at him.

She mouthed the words, "What did you do?"

"Good morning, Adrienne." Ricky smiled, trying to act like he didn't see what she had mouthed to him.

She sighed. "Hey Amy, I thought I was supposed to pick you up at your house? This isn't your house…is it?"

Amy started laughing as she threw her backpack on the other side of the car. "We talked about some things, and we're trying to work this out like we should. At least you don't have to keep making two stops before we go to school."

"_I was kind of beginning to like the two stops before school started," _Adrienne thought to herself as she peeled out the parking lot. She darted through the street, imagining herself beating the hell out of Ricky for making amends with Amy when they were supposed to be sneaking around. Minutes later, she pulled into a parking spot in front of the school.

"Ricky, I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you mind, Amy?"

Amy shook her head and kissed Ricky on the cheek before walking to the school entrance. Once Amy was out of sight, Adrienne punched Ricky in his arm. He didn't wince; he just looked at her.

"What the hell, Adrienne?"

"I thought she wasn't coming back until next weekend? What the hell happened to that plan?"

"She came by this morning, and I'm sorry, but, my son and girlfriend are more important than hooking up with you every night. If you still want to do this though, we can. There's nothing wrong with having a party right here in your backseat. What do you say?"

She put her finger to her chin and looked up as if she was thinking about what she was going to say. "Hmm, I say you won't be getting any of this anymore."

A little bummed, Ricky humped his shoulders and got out of the car and told Adrienne to have a good day.

**!**

Amy opened her locker as Lauren walked up, waving her hand.

"Hey Lauren. What's going on? Where's Madison?"

"Madison's out sick today. I think she got pink-eye. What's been up with you lately? I noticed the other day you seemed a little mad at Ricky. Are you guys doing okay now?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, he just forgot for a minute that he was a dad, but we talked. We're fine now, but I just hope that we're fine for good. I'm sick of drama."

"Oh, then you won't want to hear this."

Amy looked up. "I don't want to hear what?"

Lauren shook her head. "Nothing, it's not that important if you don't want to listen to drama."

"Well, now I want to hear it. Can you tell me? You brought it up, and now I want to know about whatever this is, so tell me."

Amy followed Lauren to a secluded area of the hall as she looked around, making sure no one was attempting to eavesdrop.

"Okay, so I'm not naming names, but somebody told me that Adrienne is cheating on Ben. They don't know who she's cheating on him with, though. Somebody that goes to this school is her neighbor, and their mother said that Adrienne was getting wild in her car yesterday. She completely intruded on Adrienne and whoever she was trying to hook up with. They were trying to see who the person was when he had left, but they couldn't figure it out for anything. Who do you think it is?"

Amy humped her shoulders. "I don't know. She's hooked up with practically every senior in this school. She might've gone back to somebody for seconds. Who knows? Does Ben even know about this?"

Lauren shook her head. "Nobody's told him because they want her to tell him, so if you tell anybody make sure they know not to tell Ben."

"I'm not telling anybody. It's none of my business. I'm not the one cheating or being cheated on; she is. Whatever happens to her is for the best, obviously. We should just leave this alone. We're not in it, and let's keep it that way before we do end up being in this."

At that moment, Ricky came up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello, Lauren."

Lauren waved and gave Amy the you-better-not-say-anything look. Amy turned around in Ricky's arms and starting locking lips with him, but they were rudely interrupted when a teacher came over and started yelling in their ears.

"Enough of the PDA. This is a hallway, not a house party." She walked away, continuing to mumble rotten things to herself about how much she hated her job and the kids who went there.

Laughing, they locked hands as they walked down the hallway and headed towards their first period. The day went by quickly and pretty soon, Amy was backed up on her locker, kissing Ricky while people walked by and made disgusted noises. Adrienne turned down the hall, and people began staring at her, but she didn't notice. She popped Ricky upside the head and pushed him on the opposite side of the hall.

"Can you guys back the hell away from each other? Let's go, I would like to get home and study. Don't touch each other, not until we get into the car please."

Disgusted, she started walking fast cursing under her breath. Instead of getting in the front seat like he normally would, Ricky crawled into the back with Amy and got on top of her, returning to their kissing.

"Jeez, you two are disgusting!"

Ricky laughed. "You said we had to wait until we got to the car. We did as you pleased, so now we'll do what we please."

"Can you at least close the damn door next time?"

Ricky closed the door with his foot, not leaving Amy's lips. Adrienne darted out of the parking lot, turning up her radio and cursing as loudly as she wanted to in Spanish. She pulled up in front of the nursery and commanded one of them to get John. Amy started laughing.

"John's with his grandma today, Adrienne. He doesn't go to daycare on days I don't have to work, so can you please take us to the butcher shop."

"Fine."

She peeled out of the parking lot, and sped through all the traffic in front of her. People honked their horns and yelled through the windows, but she didn't give a damn what they were doing. She just wanted to get the horny couple out of her car and into their house. When she pulled into the butcher shop, she opened the door and pulled Ricky off of Amy, practically throwing him to the ground.

"You just did that shit on purpose, dick head."

Ricky laughed as he dusted himself off and helped Amy out of the car. Just as they were about to inside the butcher shop, Amy turned around and yelled for Adrienne.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take my car, so you don't have to worry about picking us up in the mornings."

Adrienne's face turned red as she dug her nails into the steering wheel. "But I always pick you guys up."

"I know, but I feel like we're being a burden on you, and since we have to drop John off, it's better. Thank you anyway for all the times you picked us up, though."

Adrienne faked a smile. "It was my pleasure."

Adrienne quickly pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind her emotions along with Amy and Ricky. Ricky grabbed Amy's hand as they headed upstairs to the small apartment. He whispered little nothings in her ear, causing her to blush, as they climbed up the stairs. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him and he nibbled on her neck while she pushed her hair out of the way. She started laughing as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They slammed into the door and fell on the floor. Amy laughed while Ricky kept grabbing and kissing her.

"Ricky, stop. We can't do this, not now anyway. What do we look like doing this in the hallway?"

He stopped, but he still held her. "You're right…let's go inside."

"Ricky, I'm not doing this. I really don't want any more kids right now, so let's just relax. We don't have that long before I'm supposed to pick up John from my mom's."

"Well, let's make our time worth something."

He started kissing her again, throwing her on the bed and taking off his shirt while Amy laughed and looked at him. He jumped back on top of her, both of them laughing this time before returning to the war of the tongues.

**!**

Adrienne slammed her front door against the lock, throwing her purse on the counter and screaming. Her mother walked out of her room, panicked, and looked at Adrienne like she was crazy. Adrienne didn't notice her mom was looking at her until she slammed her hands on the counter. She quickly lifted her hands and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey mom, I thought you had another flight tonight."

Her mom shook her head. "I don't go in until noon tomorrow. What was all that just about?"

Adrienne just shook her head. "Nothing, it's not that important. I need to call Ben."

She walked into her room, mumbling things under her breath about Ricky, not noticing that her mother could hear every word she was saying.

"Adrienne, why are you so mad at Ricky? You two aren't dating, so why do you care about whatever it is he's doing? Shouldn't you be worried about what Ben is doing?"

Adrienne's heart started racing as she quickly tried to think of a lie. "Uh, right I meant to say Ben."

Still not convinced, Adrienne's mother forced her to sit down on the couch. "What the hell is going on?"

Adrienne shifted in her seat, not wanting to look at her mother eye to eye. "Nothing's going on, mom. Can you calm down?"

"No, I can't calm down. I didn't want to say this, but our neighbor came by today and told me some pretty disturbing news."

Adrienne's heart race continued to fasten its pace as she hoped and prayed that it wasn't the neighbor she had a feeling it was. "Which neighbor and w-what did they say?"

"The neighbor on our right came by and said that I should be disappointed in you. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I asked her to continue. She told me that she caught you having sex in your car the other day with a young man. I figured she was talking about Ben, but the young man she described was nothing like Ben. Ben dresses kind of sophisticated and formal. She said the young man in your car looked nothing of the sort. Instead, he looked like he was up to no good. Now, I'm only going to say this once and once only. Who was the young man in your car?"

Adrienne swallowed hard, now feeling dizzy. "Uh, I'm just going to be honest with you. I am cheating on Ben with Ricky right now. I've never been able to completely get over Ricky, so I told him that I still love him and I couldn't stop thinking of him. He said he felt the same way, so we started sneaking around. He would come here after school, I would go to his place after school if Amy and John weren't there, or sometimes we would meet somewhere random and be alone until it got late. The days that you would be flying, I would have Ricky or Ben coming here and they would spend the night or stay as late as they wanted. Sometimes, I would go to their house."

Adrienne's mother's face was bright red. "How could you be so selfish and careless? You don't just go around sleeping with people because you still love them, and you sure as hell don't sleep with guys who already have a kid by another girl. Hell no! I'm not raising you to deceive others and cheat and lie. You need to be honest and stop having two guys wrapped around your finger. Where the hell did I go wrong with you? First, you're _having _sex, now you're cheating? What's next, Adrienne? Do you have to get an STD to understand that this shit is serious? You're not only playing around with one guy, but two guys. I want Ben and Ricky to know that you've been cheating by next week and no later. If they don't know by you, they will know by me. Do you understand?"

Adrienne nodded her head, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sniffled and realized what a mistake she was making. She got up and walked out of the living room and into her room, flopping on the bed as she stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed. Finally realizing she didn't have a reason to cry, she dried her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_Stop crying, Adrienne. You cheated on the guys, they didn't cheat on you. You got yourself into this mess, and now you have to get yourself out of it. Be strong and talk to them both on Sunday and whatever happens was meant to happen obviously."_

She dried her eyes and took out her cell phone, dialing Grace's number.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Grace, I just needed somebody to talk to right now."

"**Well, what's up?"**

"I did something horrible, and I don't know what to do."

"**What did you do? Most of the time when you say you did something horrible, it usually doesn't turn out to be so bad."**

Tears welled in her eyes again, threatening to crash onto her cheeks. "I cheated on Ben."

"**Who did you cheat on him with?"**

"Uhhh…Ricky." The tears spilled over as she said his name.

"**Oh."**

Her face tuned up a bit. "What do you mean 'oh?'"

"**Well…"**

"Well, what?"

"**There's a, um, rumor going around school. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but everybody in the school knows you're cheating on Ben. They don't know you're cheating with, though."**

More tears came down as her mouth popped open. "How did they find out?"

"**Well, they said that one of your neighbors has a daughter that goes to our school and her mother interrogated you inside your car the other day. Then, she thought it'd be okay to tell her **_**daughter**_** that you were having sex with someone in the car. At first she thought it was Ben, but Ben was at school all day."**

"My life is ruined."

"**I'm sorry Adrienne, but I have to get going. I'll call you later."**

She hung up and buried her face in her hands. "What the fuck did I just do?"

She got dressed for bed and cried herself to sleep.

**!**

Adrienne woke up at three in the morning, running to her bathroom and holding her mouth. She kept gagging in her mouth, trying to turn on the bathroom light. After she finally switched the light on, she opened the toilet seat and her dinner came out of her mouth. This had been the second time that night she was getting out of bed to throw up.

Wiping her mouth, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror to make sure there was nothing else on her face before shuffling back into her room and climbing in her bed. At this point, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was why she was throwing up so much. She didn't know what she ate that made her so sick, so she turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

**!**

Amy slipped on a pair of black furry boots over her dark blue skinny jeans. She straightened out her black sleeveless vest that overlapped her long sleeve white shirt. She looked over and saw Ricky getting John ready for daycare as he hurriedly put everything he needed in his bag. John was still sleeping, and she knew the later he slept the harder it was to get him up. She walked into his room and noticed that he had just been sitting there. Laughing, she picked him up out of his crib and brought him into the living room and let him run around the house while she found his clothes for the day.

She was trying to find a shirt when she felt a pair of arms wrap her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She blushed and tried to stop before turning around to face him. "Good morning."

She grabbed the outfit she found and called for John. He ran in the room but almost immediately ran out. He looked at her and Ricky and said, "Ew."

Ricky grabbed John and threw him in the air. John started screaming and pretty soon he was running around the house butt naked, refusing to put on his clothes. After ten minutes of chasing the little boy throughout the apartment, John slipped and was pinned. Amy quickly slipped on the outfit onto the crying boy begging her to stop.

"You can't go to school naked, John."

She let John up as she straightened her outfit. "Now, you can go. Do not take off those clothes."

Ricky laughed as he saw John run as far away as he could from the both of them. They both walked into the kitchen as they double checked to make sure they had everything they needed along with John. John was the first to get to the front door as he jumped around and screamed, begging to carry his own backpack. Amy slipped the backpack on John as he made his way down the stairs and into the shop.

Bunny was already downstairs, readying a few things before opening the shop for the morning. John ran over to Bunny and started hugging her legs.

"Hi, Bunny."

"Good morning John." She looked up at Ricky and Amy. "You kids have a good day at school. You have a good day too, John."

John grabbed Amy's hand as the three of them made their way to Amy's car.

**!**

Adrienne curled the ends of her hair as she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Even though she really had no desire to talk to him, she knew it was rude to ignore people's calls when she wasn't busy, so she answered it anyway.

"What's up, Ben?"

"**Hey babe, I just wanted to say good morning and I'll see you at school later."**

"Okay, well I might leave early today. I wasn't feeling too good last night, so just in case I'm not staying the whole day. If you want to come, meet me in the parking lot before lunch."

"**I'll let you know by third period if I'm coming. I'll see you later."**

"Okay, bye."

She grabbed her bag and was quickly out the door. As she got into her car, she almost started towards the butcher shop, but she remembered what Amy had told her the day before. A little bummed, she headed to the school as she began to feel nauseous once again. As she pulled into the parking lot, she stopped at the back of the lot and quickly ran out of her car. She sprinted to the grass and let loose what had been traveling up her throat for the longest. Wiping her mouth, she got back into her car and found a parking space in the middle while grabbing a few mints from her glove compartment.

She popped a mint in her mouth as she made her way to her locker. She noticed Ricky and Amy were already there and were walking down the hallways showing their love for each other. For a minute, she thought Ricky was doing this just to piss her off, but she realized that he was doing this way before she even got into the school. She tried to stop staring at them as she popped her locker open and Grace appeared behind her.

"Good, morning Adrienne."

"Grace, if you're doing that stupid good morning shit again, I'm really not in the mood for it."

Grace's face tuned up a little. "No, Adrienne I wasn't. I just wanted to say good morning. Are you feeling okay?"

Adrienne shook her head. "I've been throwing up since last night and I'm fucking tired as hell. I don't know what I ate, but when I find out I'm sure as hell not eating it again."

Grace looked down, trying her hardest to think of something to talk about other than what she heard last night. "So, have you told Ben or Ricky yet?"

"_What a fail, Grace," _she thought as she mentally beat the hell out of herself.

"No, only you, my mom, my neighbor and the whole fucking school know. I don't even know how to tell them. I can't just go in there and sit them both down and say 'When I couldn't fuck you, I fucked you and vice versa.' My mom said that if they didn't know by next week, then she would them. I'm tempted to take her up on her offer right now. It's just way too scary for me."

"_Well, you did it Adrienne. What did you expect? Eventually what's done in the dark comes out into the light."_

"Yeah, I know it must be hard, but whatever happens is for the best."

Adrienne rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut and started looking down the hallway. "I really don't even want to be here right now. It's just not even a priority right now, but I'm not going to wimp out."

"I can leave with you. I didn't even want to come this morning either, so if you want, I'll go too."

"It's okay. I'm just going to stay here and suck it up. You should suck it up, too."

She walked away, making her way to her first period.

**!**

Amy and Ricky swiftly cruised out of first period, holding hands and laughing when Adrienne walked up and asked if she could talk to Ricky alone. Amy kissed him on the cheek and walked to her second period as Ricky followed Adrienne to a less crowded hallway.

"What's wrong, Adrienne?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. It just kind of made me mad, but I realized that I am the other woman, not her, so I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Ricky nodded his head. "I was never mad at you."

"That's good because I wanted to know if you would come over tonight."

Ricky started shifting from each foot, not thinking it was a good idea. "I don't know Adrienne. I mean, for the first time in a while, things are going amazing with Amy and John, and I really don't want to mess up my chances of this. I almost lost them before because I was always with you. I just think it would be better if we were friends, not friends with benefits. My benefit is Amy."

"Maybe I liked being friends with benefits. What if I apologized because I want us to be friends with benefits? I can always take back my apology."

"Well, it looks like you're taking back your apology because, like I said, I don't want to officially fuck up my chances with Amy again, and I think it best if we stay _friends. _You may not agree, but in the long run, it'll benefit the both of us."

"You know you want this, and you want it now. You just don't want to seem like a bad father or boyfriend. Look, I'll give a choice. Either you come to my house tonight or I tell Amy the reason why you've been so late coming home. I'm pretty sure you don't want her to know about you warming my bed."

Ricky's vein popped out of his neck. "Are you threatening me? I can always go and tell Ben I'm the reason why you've been blowing him off lately. Just like you, I can go snitch on you. That's not such a good idea. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore. I want nothing to do with you. If this is how you're going to be, I don't want to be your friend with benefits or your friend. Have a good day, Adrienne."

He walked away, leaving behind a very pissed Adrienne alone in the corner. She stomped her foot, screaming internally, and walked to her locker. She grabbed her bag and threw all of her books inside, mumbling under her breath about how guys were such dicks sometimes. She called Ben, praying that he would be able to come with her.

"**What's up?"**

"Nothing, I'm leaving earlier than expected. Are you coming?"

"**I can't, not right now anyway. I got a test next period. I'm sorry."**

"Whatever, I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up, not giving him a chance to say anything else. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the doors and pulled her keys out of her back pocket. She ran to her car, not knowing if she should cry or scream or take all her anger out on the hood of her car. She turned up the radio as she blasted out of the parking lot. She ran any and all lights that she saw while driving. When she pulled onto her street, she saw her mother talking to the neighbor who ratted her out. She rolled down her window, a confused look on her face.

"Mom, aren't you suppose to be heading to the airport?"

Her mom turned around, surprised that Adrienne had ditched school. "Adrienne, get your ass back to school right now."

"I'm not feeling well for some reason, and I'm extremely tired even though I got lots of sleep."

"Whatever, and I'm leaving in a few minutes. I need to talk to you inside real quick, please."

Adrienne pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. She looked the neighbor up and down and rolled her eyes. The neighbor hissed at her as she walked back inside her house yelling goodbye to Adrienne's mom. Adrienne walked into the house, holding her stomach, feeling nauseous once again. She ran into the bathroom before her mother could get one word out. After she cleaned herself up, she walked back into the living room, and noticed that her mother looked worried. Sitting down, she took another mint out of her bag.

"Adrienne, how have you been feeling? For the past week or so, you've been looking different. You look like you gained a little weight."

"For the past couple of weeks, I've been feeling like crap. I'm always throwing up, I feel tired for no reason, and I get headaches a lot more often. You don't think something could be wrong do you?"

Her mother froze in her spot.

"Mom, talk to me. You don't think something could be wrong…_do you?"_

Her mother's eyes filled with tears, praying that her guess was wrong. She looked at Adrienne, and she could tell that Adrienne would start hyperventilating if she didn't say anything to her.

"Uh, I think you just have a little virus or something. It should go away sooner or later. You don't have to worry." Her mother bit her lip, and Adrienne knew she was lying.

"You know something, and I would like to know what you know."

Her mother walked into her room and started getting dressed as she let the tears flow freely. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she had no choice. Adrienne walked into her room, her hands shaking as she texted Grace.

**I need you to come over here after school. I think something's wrong, but I don't know what it is.**

She ran into the bathroom, holding her mouth, and threw up in the toilet as she started to get mad at the fact that she was throwing up uncontrollably. After freshening up once again, she walked into her room and noticed that Grace had texted her back.

_I'm ditching today, so I'll come by in a few minutes._

She laid down on her bed and started flipping her phone in the air until she heard her mother's footsteps in the kitchen.

"Bye, Adrienne!"

Her mother walked out of the house, leaving Adrienne with no answers.

**!**

Grace knocked on the Adrienne's door as she let Adrienne know she was outside. Adrienne slowly opened the door, barely moving. She let Grace in, and they went into her room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm having a crisis here, and I don't even know what I'm having a crisis for."

"Well, what happened?"

"My mom saw me coming home and told me that she needed to talk to me, so we talked. She started asking me how I've been feeling, and she told I look like I gained a few pounds. I told her that I've been throwing up, feeling extremely tired, and I'm having a lot of headaches. Then, she just stopped talking, and she was about to cry. I asked her if she was okay and she didn't answer me, so I asked her again and she was lying to me. She just ran into her room, not saying anything else. I didn't know what to think, so I'm having a crisis because I don't know why my mom was freaking out. She won't say anything to me. Do you think something's wrong with me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

Adrienne shook her head. "I'm getting down to the bottom of this. I won't be able to sleep unless I know what's really going on."

She grabbed her laptop from off of her desk and put in the symptoms she was having to her unknown "disease." The first thing that popped up was a Planned Parenthood webpage. Her heart racing, she clicked on the page and a list of symptoms came up. She scrolled through it and started when she realized that she had most of the symptoms.

"Oh my gosh, what if I'm pregnant?"

Grace's eyes bugged out of head. "Do you really think that you're pregnant? I don't know, Adrienne. That can't be possible."

"Well, I have pretty much all of these symptoms listed, and I think that I might be pregnant."

Tears streamed down her face as she mentally cursed at herself for being such an irresponsible slut. She looked up at Grace, who had her hand to her heart and her other covered over her mouth. Adrienne put her face in her hands and let the tears wet her hands as she shook, praying that this wasn't the case. She got up, grabbing her purse and keys, and put her shoes on.

"Adrienne, what are you doing?"

"I need to find this out, and sitting here isn't going to help me figure this out. Are you coming with me?"

Grace nodded as she put her shoes back on and grabbed her phone. Once they were in the car, Adrienne quickly put her fingers into her ears and waited for Adrienne to turn her music up full blast. After a few minutes of looking retarded with her fingers in her ears, she took them out and realized Adrienne's mind was may more concerned about her body than making sure her car was vibrating.

"Wow Adrienne, no booming radio; you're really scared aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, I'm fucking going insane here. I don't know if I'm pregnant or if I have some type of crazy disease that's doing this to me."

Moments later, she pulled into the parking lot of the drug store and ran in. She found the _Feminine Needs _aisle and started pouring dozens of pregnancy tests inside her basket she had grabbed when she entered.

"Adrienne, what are you doing?"

She continued pouring the whole row of tests into the basket as she looked at Grace. "I just want to be sure."

"Well, you don't need all of those. All you need to do is buy five, so buy five and let's get the hell out of here."

"No, five won't work. I'm buying a lot of these…you know they have faulty tests in here, so I need to be sure before the sticks say pregnant and I'm not or the opposite."

She told Grace to get another basket, and even though Grace was against buying a hundred sticks, she went and got the extra basket. Thirty-three sticks later, Grace and Adrienne were waiting patiently in the line as they got stares from random customers inside the store, some of them scoffing and making smart remarks. Adrienne turned around and almost slapped the hell out of all of them, but she knew she had to keep her cool.

"While you guys are calling me and her a couple of sluts, these aren't for us. We're making goody bags for our Sex Ed program, and these along with condoms are a part of the bag, so stop being so judgmental. How would you feel if you were holding two baskets full of pregnancy tests and I called you a slut? Exactly, you'd feel like shit so shut the fuck up and wait in line. Thank you."

She turned back around as Grace nudged her with her elbow. She mouthed, "That was rude."

Adrienne humped her shoulders and continued waiting patiently in the line as the woman behind her kept scoffing and mumbling things to herself about…everything. Ten minutes later, they were at the front of the line and the cashier was eyeing them both as she shook her head, scanning all of the tests.

Grace spoke up as the cashier stopped scanning and stared at her. "These tests are for our Sex Ed program, in case you're wondering."

The cashier's face went three shades lighter than before when she realized that the kids weren't having kids…at least that's what she thought.

Once they were done, they ran to Adrienne's car and were just about to pull off as the woman who constantly insulted them ran up and started waving her hands.

"What do you want, weird rude lady?"

"I just wanted to apologize for doing what I did in there. You're right; I shouldn't have insulted you like that or made you feel bad or anything. I just wanted to say sorry for being rude. Have a good night."

The lady walked to her car as Adrienne pulled out of the parking lot and sped to her house. When they got there, Adrienne sprinted to the house with a bag of tests and ran into the bathroom. Grace walked in and started throwing the bags into the bathroom and brought out three glasses of water.

"After you finish one, I need to refill it. This is going to be awhile."

Fifteen glasses of water later, Adrienne spread all of the sticks out onto her bed, pacing back and forth as Grace at on the edge of the bed and watched some of the results start to appear. Adrienne started noticing, and started looking down the aisles, her eyes filling with tears and her vision blurring. After a few shed tears, she could see and the salty river came streaming down her face.

"What do they say?"

"They're all positive…"

**Alright guys, well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Well, please don't forget to review and all that other stuff. Well, bye! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if this chapter took longer than usual to update. With school starting, I'm going to be crazy busy, but I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it, and for those of you who are reading Mistakes Were Made, I'm sorry for not updating soon. I'm getting ready for school and I'm trying to get this story up and running, so I'll try to update Mistakes Were Made within the next few weeks. Well, with that being said, I'm going to go on and let you guys read this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. 3**

Adrienne lay on her bed as Grace walked around, trying to think of something to talk about. Just like Adrienne, she couldn't keep her mind off of the news they had just discovered. She didn't want to believe that one of her closest friends was going to be having a baby with another good friend of hers. Looking over at Adrienne, who was crying, she sat back down on the bed.

Adrienne wiped her eyes as she looked up at Grace. "I feel so stupid right now. How could I let this happen? After all these years of being prepared _and _experienced, this shit happens. What am I supposed to do now? What is Ben going to do?" She paused and looked at Grace. "Do you think I should call him?"

"Sure, and while you're at it, call Ricky too."

Her face tuned up a bit. "Why would I call Ricky? Besides, it's not Ricky's…shit."

She fell back onto her bed and cried harder. She didn't even know who the baby's father was. "Why did I have to be such a dumbass slut? I've fucked up my life, now I've fucked up Ben's life, or fucked up Ricky's even more. What about Amy? Now, she's definitely going to know that Ricky's been cheating on her with me, and we won't be friends anymore. The only person who I thought for a minute would actually get what I'm going through isn't going to be there for me."

"I know what you're going through."

Adrienne looked at Grace as if she had been getting high in the middle of her bed. "No offense Grace, but you don't get what I'm going through. You've never cheated and gotten pregnant and not know who the father of your child is; hell let's face it, you've never even gotten _pregnant. _The only person who would've got me would've been Amy. I don't know anybody else who is a teen mom. I'm fucking screwed because of this shit. My life is ruined."

She lay back on the pillow, and automatically started thinking about adoption. She knew she would have to grow up extremely fast, and she wasn't ready for all of that. Wiping her tear-stained eyes, she got up and walked out of the room. She looked in the bathroom mirror and anger broke through her body. She wanted to punch her mirror, but she knew it would be hard to explain how her mirror had cracks in it and pieces of it on her counter. She banged her hand on the counter and tried her hardest to stay calm, but she was too upset with herself to be anything that came close to being calm. She realized that her anger was just making all of this worse, so she threw some water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. Pulling herself together, she walked back into her room and flopped on the bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I have to tell Ben what's been going on. Ricky needs to know, too." Tears flowed down her face as she shook her head. "I just wish I didn't have to go through this right now. You're supposed to be married and financially and mentally ready for a baby. I'm not any of those things. If I do keep this baby, most likely Ben or Ricky won't want to help me out. Ugh, this is just fucking horrible."

"Adrienne, I'm pretty sure that they will help…or whoever is the father will. Ben might not forgive you for getting pregnant and cheating, and Ricky might not forgive you for getting pregnant and possibly making him a father of two, but whoever the little person belongs to will help you. They won't just leave you in the dust with a kid like that. They aren't like that, I promise."

Grace's phone vibrated in her back pocket as she brushed her hair to the side. She took it out, read the message quickly, and started to get her stuff together.

"Sorry Adrienne, I have to go. My mom needs help with a few things tonight. Um, I'll see you tomorrow after school…unless you don't want me to come over. Is it okay if I come?"

Adrienne nodded her head. "Yeah, I need you to help me do something tomorrow anyway. I was thinking about telling the boys tomorrow, but I would like somebody to be there with me. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll come if you want me to." She threw her bag over her shoulder and waved her hand towards Adrienne. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Adrienne got up to lock the door behind Grace as she shuffled out of the house. Flopping on the couch, tears flowed down her face while she cursed at herself for ruining her life. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Ben or Ricky and the father of her child. She didn't want to have to go through what pregnant women go through. She knew how horrible some people treated Amy when she was pregnant, and she really didn't want to go through the stress that Amy was put through. She remembered all of the relationship struggles Amy went through, and she sure as hell didn't want to deal with that.

Wiping her eyes, she got up from the couch and found her phone on the counter. She dialed Ricky's number while her heart was racing all at once.

"**I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"**

"I don't, but right now I need to. I'm telling Ben about us tomorrow, and I need you both to be here because you both need to know what's been going on."

"**Why should I come? Why would you tell Ben about me and you anyway? You know he's going to tell Amy about all of this shit. Are you trying to ruin my relationship, too?"**

"You already ruined your relationship when you started hooking up with me in the first place. I need to tell him because something happened that you both need to know about."

"**Why can't you just tell me now? I really don't want to see that kid."**

Adrienne's tears started spilling over. "Look, you both need to know at the same time, so come over after school tomorrow. I'm not taking no for an answer. Bye."

She hung up and hesitated before she called Ben.

"**Hey babe, what's up?"**

"Uh, I need you to come over tomorrow after school. We need to talk about something important, but I kind of don't want to say it right now. Can you come tomorrow, though?"

"**Sure, is everything okay? Do you need me to come now?"**

"No no, I am about to shower and go to sleep. I just wanted to make sure that you could come tomorrow so we could talk. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

**!**

Ricky patted John to sleep as he kept thinking about all of the things Adrienne could possibly want to talk about. He couldn't think of a reason for why she would want to tell Ben that she's been cheating on him. He was constantly texting her, begging her not to tell Ben because he knew that Amy would never forgive him for what his nightly hook ups with Adrienne. She constantly told him the same thing; I'm doing what needs to be done, and every time she told him that, his heart rate would double. He threw his phone on the floor, which caused John to stir in his sleep and slightly cry. He kept patting him until he stopped whimpering and ran his fingers through his hair, sweat forming on his forehead.

Hearing the phone hit the wood floor, Amy swiftly walked into the living room.

"Ricky, what was that?" She looked around and then into his eyes.

"My phone fell, that's all."

She sat next to him and rubbed her hand across his stomach, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He sat there with his girlfriend who was deeply in love with him and his son that he loved deeply and knew they both didn't deserve the pain that they would soon endure.

**!**

**The Next Morning**

Adrienne pulled on her white fur boots over her black skinny jeans as she looked at the clock in the kitchen. She had made plans to pick Grace up before and after school so they could get to her house before the guys did. She grabbed her purse and walked outside towards her car that had frost on it. She turned the car on and sat inside for some time before she pulled off, not wanting to listen to her radio. As she pulled out of her neighborhood, she felt her phone vibrating next to her and pulled it out.

"What do you want, Ricky?"

"**I want an explanation for why you're telling Ben about us and why I have to be there. I mean, you made the mistake, not me. I don't have to be there, but you're forcing me. Why?"**

"How many times do I have to say this to you? Something happened that you both need to know about, but I'm not going to tell one person before the other one knows. Just like you, he doesn't know why I need you both to come over. All he knows is that he needs to come over after school, and he's not giving me a hard time like you are."

"**Do you realize that when he finds out, he's going to try and find a way to bring it up with Amy who won't know about this? When she finds out about all of this shit, my life is over. I'll barely get to see my son, and I sure as hell won't get to see her. Do you realize that you're fucking around with my fucking relationship with my **_**son? **_**At the moment, I'm not too worried about my relationship with Amy because one of these days it was going to crash and burn, but the one thing I don't want to crash and burn is my relationship with John."**

"Yeah, I realize I'm fucking up a lot of things, but this is what's best for all of us. Obviously, you never really loved Amy because if you did, you never would've started hooking up with me behind her back. You only wanted her because you knew that she was the only way you would be able to see your son every day. Obviously, I never really loved Ben because I would've never started hooking up with you. It's about time I confessed how I really feel. I don't love him, and I don't love you. I just love me, myself, and I, and my-"

She caught herself before she could let the rest of her sentence out."

"**What did you say?"**

"I said I love me, myself, and I, and my mother. Now, I have to go before I get a ticket for talking to you. Bye."

She threw her phone on the passenger seat, cursing at herself for almost letting her secret slip. A few minutes later, she pulled into Grace's driveway and honked her horn. Grace sprinted out and quickly opened the door, her teeth chattering. Adrienne raised an eyebrow as she pulled out of her driveway and drove up to the stop sign.

"Seriously? You were only outside for five seconds, not five minutes."

"I get cold easily, and my mom had the A/C on this morning, and it was extreme cold."

Adrienne laughed a little as she pulled up to a red light and looked to her right. She looked towards the daycare that John went to, and her smile quickly faded. She slightly looked down at her stomach, and she instantly felt like she was in Hell. Moments later, she pulled into a parking space and saw Ricky kissing Amy on the back of their car. Instead of interrupting their closeness, she walked past them and started talking with Grace. As they walked to the stairs, Adrienne felt somebody nudge her a little. She turned around to see Ricky and Amy chest to chest, lips to lips.

"Excuse you, Ricky."

Ricky looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry Adrienne. I was so caught up in the _love of my life, _I didn't even notice you there. Good morning, Grace."

Amy laughed as she ran to the entrance, causing Ricky to chase behind. Adrienne rolled her eyes as she Grace made a disgusted look.

"I like them, but can they be anymore disgusting? I understand if you want to show some PDA, but must you go to that extent?"

Adrienne shot an 'are you serious' look towards Grace. "Grace, you and Jack used to be just as disgusting, so you can't talk."

"No, we didn't. We never did anything like that, not in front of people anyway."

"Are you serious? One time, you came to my locker to say hi to me, and Mr. I Can't Keep My Hands Off Of Grace Bowman came and before you could even say anything, he had you pinned against the locker next to me. How about the one time we were having a conversation and walking down the street and once again, Mr. Horny steals you away and you're just making out in front of me as if I'm not even right there. Don't judge them because you did the same exact thing. Besides, this is one of the last times they'll be all 'lovey dovey' in front of us. We should let them enjoy it, so back off a little and chill."

"You're right. Why do I even care if they're showing off their sexual side in front of us?"

Adrienne knew exactly why, but she didn't want to get started with Grace. She sighed as she looked towards Amy and Ricky, Ricky holding Amy around her waist as they walked into the school. Part of her felt bad for ruining their relationship, but she knew she had to do what was best for everybody. She needed to end things with Ben and Ricky, and Ricky needed to end things with Amy because deep down he knew at Adrienne's word were true.

**!**

Ricky looked into Amy's eyes as she had her back against her locker. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her on her cheek seconds before the bell rang.

Amy sighed. "Do we have to go to class? Can't we just skip for the day? We can get John and just go drive around until we feel like going home. It would be fun; we've never done anything like that."

"It would be fun, but don't you care about your education?"

"Ooh, I miss one day of school. They don't let me graduate…yeah right. Besides, I just really want a break and some time to spend with you and John. I understand we spend time together with John at home, but maybe I just want to get out. Fine, what if we don't take John? It can just be us, you know? We can go back to how it used to be before we were being mischievous. What do you say?"

Ricky sighed and almost said no, but then he remembered Adrienne and what her plans were for the day.

"What the hell? It's just a day from school, not a month. Let's get out of here and go do some crazy shit. We can go get John later on, and then we'll do something as a family. Right now, I just want to be with you."

Amy jumped up and down as she put her books back into her locker and walked outside hand-in-hand with Ricky. They hopped in the car and Ricky sped off, trying his best to leave all of hell behind him. As they traveled down the road, Amy let her sunroof up and put her hands out, but she quickly put her hands back in as the cold pierced through them like daggers. Ricky laughed a little, but he stopped when he started thinking about why Adrienne could possibly want to tell Ben what's been going on. No matter how guilty he felt, he could never come to his senses and tell her about his other relationship. He shook it off, remembering that he was supposed to be having fun with his girlfriend for the last time, and continued to drive until they pulled up to the neighborhood playground.

Amy jetted out of the car and grabbed a swing, patting the one next to her for Ricky to sit down in. Zipping his jacket, he sat next to her and put her hand in his as they swung in the air. Ricky jumped off and stood in front of Amy's swing, gesturing for her to jump. Hesitating slightly, she jumped into Ricky's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They circled around until Ricky tripped and both fell flat on their faces. Helping her to her feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to spin in circles. Their awkward spiraling eventually turned into a dance of love as Amy placed her lips on Ricky's. They kept kissing until a jogging group came along and started whispering things under their breath to each other about them.

"Do you see those two? They pick the one place where you wouldn't think you'd catch a couple of _little kids _making out. What has this world come to?" She turned toward the younger couple, now trying their hardest to hide their faces from the judgmental women. "Hey you two, get a room. Little kids come here to play on the swings and go down the slide, not see a free make out session. This is a public park in case you didn't notice. What would your parents think of you?"

Amy laughed into Ricky's shoulder, thinking to herself how stupid this lady sounded.

"Are you two too ashamed to show your faces now all of a sudden? Just before I got over here, you two were more than happy to show your faces…and other parts of the body we didn't want to see."

Ricky was starting to get sick of all the woman's bickering, so he quickly came up with a plan for how they were going to get out of this situation they had stuck themselves in.

"Alright, on the count of three sprint to the car as fast as you can, but make sure you keep your face hidden."

Amy nodded her head as he slowly counted to three. She ran all the way to the car, leaving behind the woman's loud nagging. Ricky quickly pulled away as the now fuming jogger kept yelling for them to come back and hear what she had to say. He sped down the street while was laughing hysterically. Looking at how red her face was, Ricky started laughing too.

"Oh my gosh Ricky, that lady was fucking psycho. Who randomly comes up to you and starts yelling at you because you're kissing?"

"I know…'Little kids come here to play on the swings and go down the slide, not see a free make out session.' Shut the fuck up, lady." He looked out onto the road as Amy started rubbing her fingers across his neck. "Where do you want to go next because it's obvious the lady's going to give us a hard time about everything if we see her?"

"I kind of want to go home and just relax. I just want to be with you, and you only."

Ricky smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered what was happening today. He couldn't but to cherish these last few moments he had with his family. He continued driving down the road, all of their memories flooding his head.

"Later on, we can go stuff since we have the whole day to ourselves. How about we go to my mom's house? She hasn't seen John in a while and neither has Ashley or my dad. I'm pretty sure they're missing him a little. I think we should go over there for dinner. Can we go?"

"Yeah, but first I need to go somewhere for a little bit, but it shouldn't take me that long. Is that okay with you?"

Amy nodded her head. "Where do you have to go?"

"One of my friends asked me to come to their house because they needed help with some stuff they missed while they were out last week."

Amy nodded her head as Ricky turned into the daycare parking lot. He ran out of the car and into the building, signing John out at the front desk. He walked into the section where John was napping and carefully picked him up off of the napping mat, causing the little boy to stir slightly. Saying goodbye to the caregivers, he walked out of the daycare and placed John into the back seat.

He drove down the road silently as Amy turned around to talk to John who was now waking up.

**!**

Adrienne climbed inside of her car and waited patiently for Grace to come out of the school. Her heart was racing and so was her mind. She started to regret making this plan, but she looked down at her stomach and knew she was doing what was best for her and her baby; come clean and end everything with Ricky and Ben. She heard someone yelling through the glass to open the passenger and looked to see who it was. Letting Grace in, she turned on the radio to sooth herself.

"Sorry I took so long. The teacher thought it would be nice to hold me after class for an extra five minutes just to tell me I have the highest average in his last period. Plus, Jack was trying to get together and do something on Saturday, but he already knew what I was going to say."

Adrienne nodded her head, her mind in a whole other place than where it should be. She drove the road into her neighborhood, and as she inched closer and closer to her driveway, the more nervous she became. Once in the driveway of her house, she rested her head on her steering wheel and took deep breaths that only made her shake. Grace looked at her and put her phone down.

"I know you're nervous, but in the end you'll benefit your baby's life. You're a really strong person for doing this, Adrienne. I don't know anyone else that would do this if they were in your situation. You'll figure out a way to get along without the dad, in one way or another, and I'll be there to help you through the way."

Tears raced down Adrienne's face as she sat back in her seat. Grace's words sunk deeply into her as she took one more breath.

"You're right, Grace. I have to do this for the baby, whether I want to or not." Tears streamed down her face as she tried her hardest not to cry again. "I just…I just don't want to have to deal with what the guys are going to do. Obviously, they're both going to be upset, but I just don't want to deal with it. The very last thing I want to deal with is how Ben's going to take this. It's bad enough that I cheated, so he's already going to take that hard, but he has to deal with a _baby. _After this, he's going to hate me forever, but can I blame him? Right now, I hate myself too. I let this get too far."

"You know what, screw the guys. We're going in there, and you're going to tell them the truth. After this hell, the next nine months are going to be nothing but heaven. There will be no boys, no drama, and no worries. You can't be stressed out during a pregnancy, Adrienne. That's not an option at all. After the baby's born, we'll go get a DNA test done and get child support from the child's father. You'll be fine, I promise. The baby has you, your mom, and me. You have me and your mom, and that's all you need. You're not in this alone. You can do anything you want _with _a baby, but you have to be up to the challenge to face all of the obstacles coming your way. Are you up for all this? Do you believe in yourself?"

Adrienne thought over Grace's mini speech for a second and nodded her head. "Hell yeah, I'm up for it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure my kid has a good life and doesn't fuck up life I have. I can do this, it just takes time, and I have to be patient."

Grace hugged Adrienne and started screaming. "We can do this, Adrienne. We will get through all of this together, like sisters should."

Adrienne smiled as she looked at clock inside the car, and she gasped. "The boys should be here soon. I need to get ready for all of this."

She jumped out of the car and ran inside of her house. Setting her stuff down in her room, she quickly called Ben on his phone and he answered within the first two rings.

"**Hey babe, I'm on my way. I just turned onto your street, so give me a few minutes."**

"Okay, well just come in whenever you get here."

She hung up the phone, dialing Ricky's number who took a little longer to answer his phone.

"**I'll be there soon. Just give a few more minutes."**

"Okay, bye."

She hung up and walked back into the living room, where Grace was making sure everything was set nicely as it should be. Hearing a knock on the door, Adrienne ran and opened it, Ben standing in front of her. He hugged her, and she instantly from brave and strong to tiny and weak.

"Hey, go sit down on the couch. Somebody else is coming, and I need to wait for them."

Ben walked to the couch and greeted Grace who started to feel a little like Adrienne, but she knew she was going to have to be the brave one in the house for Adrienne. Walking over to Adrienne, who was now shaking more than ever, she grabbed her hands and motioned for Adrienne to look her in the eyes.

"You will be fine, Adrienne. You got this. Just remember what I said in the car. You're doing what's best for the baby," she whispered in her ear, Adrienne now calming down.

A knock hit the door again, and Grace opened it, letting Ricky in. His face showed annoyance as he walked over to the couch, trying his hardest not to give any attitude towards Ben.

Ben looked towards Adrienne, who was intertwining her fingers and taking deep breaths. "What's Ricky doing here?"

"I need to tell you both something, but I don't know how to say it, so I'm going to try my hardest. Ben, we've been dating for eight months now, and I was in love with you. I'm not sure that's how I'm feeling anymore though. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, and I'm not sure how it'll affect me or _us, _but its better you know now than later." Tears started coming to her eyes, but she begged they wouldn't go overboard. "Um, for the past four months, I haven't been faithful to you. I wasn't necessarily dating somebody, but we were hooking up behind your back. This has been eating at me, and I know the person I'm about to say I've been hooking up with will never forgive for doing this to them, but I've been hooking up with Ricky. Ricky, I'm sorry but I had to tell him because something else has come up along with this."

With tears streaming down her face, Adrienne looked toward Grace, who slightly nodded her head for her to continue as she looked at Ben, who was speechless and red in the face. Swallowing, Adrienne proceeded with her confession time.

"I know this is hard for the both of you to accept, but you'll be glad I told you in the long run. The reason why I told you was because…I recently found out that I am having a baby, but there's a problem along with this." She gulped as she tried to bring herself to tell her last confession. "I, um, I don't which one of you is my baby's father."

Ricky and Ben sat there in complete silence Adrienne stood in front of them, wiping her tears refusing to show any emotions besides brave and strong.

"Can you guys please say something? This is hard enough on me. I just need something from either of you."

Ben stood up and walked in front of her. "You're dead to me, along with the baby. I don't believe you, Adrienne. For the past eight months, I was nothing but faithful to you and this is how you repay me? You go and cheat on me because in Adrienne's world, one guy is never enough. You need back-up plans to the main guy. Well, look where that got you. You're having a baby and you don't even know which one of us knocked you up in the first place. You used to mean something to me, but now when I think of you, all I see is the word **WHORE."**

He turned toward Ricky, who had his face buried in his hands. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Ricky. You have a beautiful girl and a handsome son that love you deeply, but you can never return the favor of loving them back because you don't. You don't give a shit about Amy or John."

Ricky stood up and got in front of his face. "Keep my son out of this."

"You don't about or Amy enough to keep _yourself _out of this. You should've known what you were getting yourself into when you started whoring around with Adrienne. Did you ever think that maybe Amy didn't want to screw you every night because she didn't want to end up like Adrienne, but this time with her _second _child? You both are just alike; you don't understand what you had until it's gone." He pointed a finger in Ricky's direction. "Just like her, you had someone who loved you and was there for you no matter what. Amy loved you through everything you did wrong, but I hope you have faith in her loving you through this because I sure as don't. You two disgust me, and you deserve each other. Have a good life without me, Adrienne."

Ben walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving a tearful Adrienne and Ricky. She looked up at Ricky, whose face was red with rage.

"Ricky, I'm sorry but I did what I had to do."

He nodded his head. "I understand, but now my relationships are through…with you and Amy."

He walked and left Adrienne feeling like somebody had stepped on her and punched her in the stomach. She sat down on the couch as Grace hugged her, and cried into Grace's shoulder.

"I never wanted this to happen, not for a minute. I didn't want Ben to feel unloved, I didn't want Ricky's relationship to be done with Amy, and I sure as hell didn't want to get pregnant. I'm not ready for this, Grace. I don't know what to do in a time like this. I don't want my child to end up like me and not have some type of father-figure in their life. It's really not a good feeling. I can't do this."

Just then, Adrienne's mother walked into the front door with a bag of raw burgers. "Honey, I'm home. I picked up burgers from the butcher shop."

Hearing butcher shop made Adrienne think more about Ricky and Ben, and she cried even harder. Her mother turned around and saw the two teens sitting on the couch. She walked over to Adrienne and sat down next to her, wiping her tears away.

"Adrienne, what happened?"

"I found out something while you were gone, mom."

Her mother's face had worried written all over it as Adrienne cleared her throat to continue. "What did you find out, Adrienne?"

Tears raced down her face once again as she sat up. "While you were gone, I found out that I was pregnant, and I knew that Ricky and Ben needed to know before it was too late. I told them everything today, and they hate me now. The worst part for all of this is I don't know which one of them could be the baby's father."

She cried harder as she finished her summary of the new drama in her life. "Mom, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen, but all I can do now is prepare myself for motherhood and pray that you'll be there along the way to help me out when I need you."

Tears came to her mother's eyes. "Adrienne, I never wanted you to have to deal with this. I know what it's like to have a child so young, and it's not easy at all. It's possibly the hardest thing you ever have to deal with in your life if it happens to you. I will have your back the whole way through, I swear. We'll get through this together."

Adrienne nodded and wiped her tears, getting back to how she felt before the unfolding drama. Rising from the couch, she walked into her room with Grace following behind. She closed her door and straightened herself out, knowing she didn't need to cry. She knew what was going to happen when she first decided to even tell Ben and Ricky about everything; Ben would hate her for cheating and getting pregnant and Ricky would hate her for getting him caught up in this shitty situation. She deserved any and everything they threw her way, under certain circumstances.

"I really appreciate you being here for me, through everything today. You really show me what a real friend would do for you. There's one thing I know; my baby is going to have an amazing godmother in its life."

Grace's face lit up. "You're making me the godmother? I would love to be the godmother. Oh, I get a god baby."

Adrienne laughed a little. "Yeah, you seem to fit the godmother position, plus you're pretty much my sister. I trust that if I were to become unable to raise my child, you would be fit for the job. I just want my kid around somebody I know I can always trust and don't have to question."

"Oh, this is so awesome! I never would've thought somebody would make a godmother, but I'm glad you did. I'm going to pamper this baby until the day I die. Hey, does your mom mind if I stay over for tonight? My mom is out of town for her anniversary with her new husband, and I am going to be stuck there with Jack trying his hardest to win me over and Tom helping him out."

"She doesn't care, as long as you don't bother her."

"Thanks." Grace opened up Adrienne's bottom drawer which held her extra clothes for times like these. Pulling out a pair of pajamas, she ran into the bathroom to change. Adrienne stood up in front of her mirror and pulled her shirt her shirt up just below her bra. She turned to the side and rubbed her stomach.

"We'll get through this together, baby."

**!**

Ben finished closing down the shop as Amy walked into the butcher shop with John on her hip. He greeted her with a smile as he tried to start a conversation.

"How have things been going?"

She sighed. "They've been extremely stressful, but I get by. How have you been doing? I barely see you around anymore."

"I've been busy with a lot of things going on. Anyways, I just wanted to say hi and I'm sorry about you and Ricky."

Amy's face tuned up a little. "Yeah, but we're working through it, so we'll be fine hopefully."

"Yeah, it's a little difficult to trust somebody when you found they cheated on you."

"What do you mean he cheated on me? Do you know something I don't know?"

Ben mentally kicked himself in the balls. "I thought you knew, or I never would've said something. Uh, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Ricky and Adrienne were hooking up and Adrienne's pregnant."

"That can't be; you're her boyfriend."

"No, I'm her ex-boyfriend. She cheated on me with Ricky, and now she's pregnant. Once again, I never wanted to be the one to have to tell you this. I swear I thought you knew."

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. I hope you have a good night and tell your dad and Betty I said hi."

She walked upstairs, her feet stomping on each stair. She unlocked the door and put John in his room to sleep. Finding the suitcases she brought when she moved in, she began packing her stuff along with John's. Her tears blurred her vision, bu she never stopped. Ricky walked out of the back room and tuned up his face.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him and continued to pack. Ricky came behind her and put his hands around her waist, but she removed them. She got up and started grabbing any and everything that belonged to her and her son leaving Ricky confused on the floor. He followed her into John's room and took the backpack she was filling with diapers and bottles.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing? Why are you packing up you and John's stuff? Are you mad again? Whatever it is, we can talk it out right now. You don't have to go to your parents' house because you don't want to talk."

"No, I'm done with you. I can't believe you could ever do something so sneaky and hurtful. I trusted you, but I see now you're just not one of those people I can trust. You're nothing to me or John."

"What did I do?"

"You cheated on me with Adrienne! You thought I didn't know. Yeah, I know. You probably never would've told me because you don't have the balls to stand up for your mistakes. To top all of this shit off, she's pregnant with either your baby or Ben's baby. How could you do something like that to me and John? You probably weren't even thinking about John. You're nothing but a liar, Ricky. You tell me that you love me, but you don't. You tell John you love him, no you don't. You don't love us; you love Adrienne. Well, I hope you love your new baby too. You might not treat it like you do John."

She put all of the suitcases by the front door and went into John's room. Ricky followed her everywhere she went.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"No you're not, Ricky. If you didn't love me all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to cheat on me behind my back. This could've been resolved easily without any pain, but you've always been one to cause pain. Damn, I really thought you were in love with me, but you weren't. You've always been in love with Adrienne, so go get Adrienne. You two obviously deserve each other."

"Amy, can we just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I know what was happening just like you do; Adrienne was your back-up plan to me all this time. I hope you have a good life without me and your son."

**Alright, well there's your new chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really sorry it's took me so long to update. I've just been crazy busy, but I'm hoping within the next three weeks I can have the next out and ready for you guys to read and review. Please let me know what you guys think. Well, bye ! 3**


End file.
